New Life
by Alenta93
Summary: Bila ia harus merasakan sakit untuk mencintai Seijuurou, tanpa ragu Tetsuya akan melakukannya. Namun, apa Seijuurou juga rela meninggalkan masa lalunya dan hidup untuk Tetsuya? / AU! / drabble!AkaKuro / [for RNA challenge] XD


**[****ch****a****ll****e****ng****e****]****- ****N****e****w****L****i****f****e**

.

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

New Life © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 1192 words

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKuroko, slight AkashiXKise

**Genre[s] : **hurt/comfort, romance

**Warning[s] :** AU!, MxM relationship, drabble

**Summary :**

Bila ia harus merasakan sakit untuk mencintai Seijuurou, tanpa ragu Tetsuya akan melakukannya. Namun, apa Seijuurou juga rela meninggalkan masa lalunya dan hidup untuk Tetsuya?

**.**

**Comments :**

Yep, setelah bingung gara-gara nggak ada ide sama skali buat AkaKuro challenge ini ntah kenapa, akhirnya jadilah drabble ini .. Entah ini apa *plakk*

Moga angst atau hurtnya kerasa yak~ */\* Ini drabble kedua saya ..

Please read n enjoy :D

**.**

**.**

.

.

―People change, memories don't―

[ ohteenquotes]

.

.

**N****e****w****L****i****f****e**

.

.

Tetsuya tahu hatinya terluka.

Tetsuya tahu hatinya hancur. Namun, ia harus bertahan meski hanya dengan serpihan hatinya yang telah lebur itu.

Tetsuya tahu dadanya selalu terasa sesak setiap kali melihat pemandangan ini. Pemandangan dimana ia melihat Seijuurou, orang yang―selalu―disukainya, yang pada akhirnya―kini―menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah duduk termenung dengan sebuah album mengisi pangkuannya. Membuka album lamanya.

Album yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan antara Seijuurou dengan Ryouta dari puluhan lembar potret yang tersebar di setiap halamannya. Ya, Kise Ryouta, teman baik Seijuurou. Oh bukan. Apa Tetsuya harus kembali menorehkan luka di hatinya dengan mengatakan kenyataan bahwa Ryouta adalah mantan kekasih Seijuurou? Orang yang―juga―pernah Akashi Seijuurou cintai, meski itu di masa lalu.

Dalam album itu, hanya terpampang potret-potret mereka. Potret yang memajang sosok Seijuurou bersama Ryouta, tanpa Tetsuya. Ya, tak satupun foto Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang terselip dan tersimpan disana. Jangankan foto Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, bahkan foto mereka bertiga pun tak ada. Seolah album itu memang khusus, hanya dimiliki Seijuurou dengan kekasih lamanya.

Tak banyak yang dapat Kuroko Tetsuya lakukan saat manik _aqua marine_nya mendapati Seijuurou yang duduk seorang diri tengah bernostalgia dengan kenangan di masa lalunya. Tetsuya tak bergerak untuk menghentikan Seijuurou dan melarangnya untuk membuka album lama itu, namun juga tak beralih pergi untuk tak menambah sakit di hatinya. Tetsuya tetap berdiri disana. Berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu hingga Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya, membuat sepasang manik _crimson_ itu menyadari keberadaannya. Menunggu hingga Seijuurou bangkit dari duduk dan menutup albumnya, menghentikan kegiatannya yang bermain-main dengan masa lalu. Menunggu hingga Seijuurou menghampirinya, mengucap kata 'maaf' yang selalu di dengarnya untuk kesalahan yang sama, kesalahan yang dilakukan berulang-ulang.

Tetsuya tahu, sekalipun Seijuurou telah bersamanya, telah menjadi miliknya, namun sebenarnya Seijuurou tak pernah seutuhnya bersama Tetsuya. Ironis memang, tapi sungguh, Tetsuya tak mampu berbuat banyak. Ia hanya teramat mencintai Seijuurou. Mungkin ia bisa saja pergi dan meninggalkan Seijuurou, membiarkan pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu sibuk dengan kenangan masa lalunya, namun, Tetsuya tak melakukannya. Tetsuya tidak memilih untuk pergi. Ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal, tetap berada disana. Ia ingin selalu ada untuk Seijuurou, sekalipun ia tahu ia tak pernah menerima balasan yang sama.

Seijuurou takkan bisa melupakan Ryouta, sekalipun Tetsuya begitu ingin Seijuurou melupakan pemuda itu. Namun―

Ya. Melupakan seseorang bukanlah barang mudah. Melupakan seseorang yang penting tak ubahnya dengan mencoba mengingat orang yang tak pernah dikenal. Sulit. Sangat sulit dan mungkin merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil. Hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Melupakan seseorang tak semudah membuang, merobek, atau bahkan membakar ratusan lembar foto. Pun tak semudah membuang kartu pos berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun atau berisi surat pendek untuk bertukar kabar. Tak semudah menghapus ratusan pesan singkat dan _e-mail_. Tak semudah membuang hadiah dan segala hal pemberiannya. Karenanya, Tetsuya tak pernah bergerak melarang Seijuurou membuka album lamanya, karena Tetsuya tahu, sekalipun ia membakar habis album sial itu, Seijuurou masih memiliki kopian potret-potret itu jauh dalam ingatannya, dalam kenangannya, dalam otaknya. Kepingan kenangan yang lebih lengkap, yang melebihi potret-potret itu, dan tentunya yang tak pernah Tetsuya tahu apa yang pernah Seijuurou lakukan bersama Ryouta dalam kepingan kenangan masa lalunya.

Semuanya tak semudah itu. Terlebih, jika orang itu merupakan orang terpenting. Orang yang memiliki kedudukan spesial. Orang yang pernah mengisi hidup dan meninggalkan sejuta kenangan. Karena tempat mereka di hati seseorang itu tak akan semudah itu tergantikan. Takkan tergantikan seperti lembaran foto dalam album yang dibuang kemudian diganti dengan yang baru. Juga takkan semudah itu terhapus. Takkan terhapus seperti jejak sepatu yang tertutup salju di musim dingin.

Tak semudah itu. Semua tak pernah berjalan mudah bagi Tetsuya. Ya, karena hidup memang tak pernah semudah itu. Terkadang, hidup tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Melainkan berjalan sesuai dengan garis takdir yang telah dituliskan.

Bila Tetsuya harus merasakan sakit untuk mencintai Seijuurou, tanpa ragu ia akan melakukannya. Walaupun sakit hati itu selalu menemani kala ia tahu ia tak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Ryouta di hati Seijuurou.

.

*******55*******

.

"Maybe it is true that time heals the pain.

B'cz as time goes by, people who left will be replaced by people who worth your smile"

[ TheLoveStories]

.

.

Jika Tetsuya berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk melupakan mimpi buruknya akan kebakaran yang merenggut keluarganya demi kehidupan mereka selama ini, demi kehidupannya bersama Seijuurou yang ia jalani selama ini, selama beberapa tahun ini, maka akhirnya Seijuurou juga memilih untuk berusaha melepaskan Ryouta dari jeruji ingatannya.

"Tetsuya, maukah kau memulai hidup kita yang baru? Kembali memulai semuanya dari awal? Kita lupakan masa lalu kita. Kita lupakan semua rasa sakit itu. Kita mulai lagi hidup di tempat yang jauh, tempat dimana tak seorangpun mengenal kita. Di tempat tak seorangpun akan mengingatkan dan mengusik kehidupan kita akan masa lalu."

Tetsuya menggeleng. Butiran bening itu sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan pandangannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

Bila Tetsuya harus merasakan sakit untuk mencintai Seijuurou, tanpa ragu Tetsuya akan melakukannya. Namun, apa Seijuurou juga rela meninggalkan masa lalunya dan hidup untuk Tetsuya?

Tetsuya meragukannya.

Tetsuya tahu bahwa tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan masa lalu. Semua tidak akan berjalan semudah yang Seijuurou pikirkan. Tetsuya sudah pernah merasakannya dan cukup lelah dengan semuanya.

"Kumohon Tetsuya, beri aku kesempatan."

Beberapa tahun bergulir hingga kini Seijuurou sadar. Ia terlalu larut dengan masa lalunya. Ia terlalu larut dengan kesedihannya sendiri tanpa melihat Tetsuya yang memikul segala rasa sakit itu sendirian. Sakit karena ditinggalkan keluarganya, dan sakit karena diabaikan oleh Seijuurou, oleh orang yang selalu dicintainya.

Kini, Seijuurou hanya ingin melihat Tetsuya, dan ingin terus bersamanya. Seijuurou tak ingin melihat Tetsuya sendiri, dan tak ingin membiarkan Tetsuya sendiri. Mungkin memang terlambat, namun Seijuurou ingin menebus semua kesalahannya.

.

*******55*******

.

"Sei-_kun_, tidak apakah bila kita menyimpannya seperti ini?" Manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya menatap pada onggokan tanah di depannya. Mereka barusaja mengubur semuanya. Ya, semuanya tanpa menyisakan satupun benda yang mengingatkan mereka akan kenangan masa lalu. Dan Seijuurou telah berjanji.

"Ini adalah kotak pandora, Tetsuya. Kau tahu artinya?" Tanya Seijuurou pada Tetsuya berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kotak― yang tak pernah boleh dibuka―?"

"Benar." Jemari Seijuurou terulur mengusap belakang kepala Tetsuya lembut. "Kita telah menyimpan semuanya dalam kotak ini. Kenanganmu tentang keluargamu, dan― juga kenanganku tentang Ryouta." Seijuurou menahan nafas kala memori itu kembali mengisi sudut-sudut kepalanya secara perlahan. _Tidak! Tidak boleh!_ Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Tetsuya. Seijuurou menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghelanya. "Dengan menimbunnya disini, kita berharap dapat melupakan dan meninggalkan semuanya saat kita pergi dari sini."

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, menahan cairan bening itu jatuh menuruni pipinya. _Bolehkah ia berharap?_

"Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou lirih. "Menangislah demi kenangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelahnya, kau tak boleh memikirkannya lagi." Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya, semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Membiarkan Tetsuya tersedu dalam lingkupan bahu mungilnya.

Mendekap Tetsuya erat, Seijuurou juga membiarkan air matanya bergulir membasahi pipinya, menangisi Ryouta untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Boleh kan, Tetsuya menggantungkan sedikit kebahagiaannya pada Seijuurou di kehidupan baru mereka? Secuil kebahagiaan yang memang seharusnya dan sudah sepantasnya menjadi miliknya. Kebahagiaan yang akan menaungi kehidupannya bersama Seijuurou._

.

.

大切なことは過去ではない、先に進むことだ。

Hal yang terpenting bukanlah masa lalu, tapi terus melangkah maju menuju masa depan.

[Rio – Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun]

.

.

**E****nd**

.

.

**A/N:**

Hai, gimana? Mohon kritik sarannya buat drabble ini~ saya membutuhkannya *u*/

Dan nggak lupa sankyuu buat sapa aja yang udah nemu n mampir baca FanFic ini .. Mind to leave some comments? :3

Regards,

Natha


End file.
